


fem gon freecs x illumi fanfic.

by rukigascon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukigascon/pseuds/rukigascon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fem gon freecs x illumi fanfic.

Fanfic

gender-bender 

fem gon freecs x illumi

there was really something about the girl..something that made lots of people drawned to her...and he hated her guts...Gon was just a teenage girl..with a fair complexion...with a long shiny black hair that suits her beautiful face.She had the face of an angel...

No matter how much he hated her for being the major inspiration of killua's sudden change of heart...and no matter how much he wanted to kill her...there's always something that forbid her to do that to her.

He wanted to kill her to lead killua back to their family...but he always ended up saving her life in times the girl was in dangerous situation. .

And he had a sudden realization. ..That he couldn't  Afford to lose the girl...the face to whom never failed to intrigued  him...her personality who never get him into boredom...just by seeing her  funny...careless...and strong willed personality. 

He liked the way how she'd always challenged him...he really like every part of her!!!  

''Hey!!! What are you doing here illumi?! killua wasn't here!!!''

Gon was in her defensive mode...

'' I knew''

and walk slowly toward the girl.

'' So why are you here?!'' She said while preparing her fists for a battle.

'' To see you''

the girl was suddenly felt surprised about what he said.

She couldn't believed that this heartless man. ..Was here to see her..but why? maybe to kill her instantly!!! 

she was  prepared to strike...an attack..and prepared to be physically hurt if ever

The man strike back at her ...but this...this kind of situation never  came to her mind..She wasn't prepared for this event...

the man walk very fast to reached her...and when his in front of her...

She couldn't move. ..

Why??! 

not because she was unable to, she was shocked!  he kissed her!!

After what happened..the man stopped and look straight on her...her feet was stuck on the ground...

It couldn't be possible!!!is it real??! 

'' I just came to see you thats all, enjoy my little present..happy birthday''before she could move her mouth..and mutter something... the man was already gone.

the kiss was his present for her?! (i want to have that present too!!!)

well now,she remembered it was her 18th birthday today!!!^^

-The end-


End file.
